jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Outgoing JETs
This page is designed to help incoming JETs (successors) find outgoing JETs (predecessors) who are working in the position they are due to inherit. For the opposite, see the Incoming JETs page. Some incoming JETs have a lot of difficulty in contacting their predecessors so this page is aimed at making the process easier. Outgoing JETs should leave their details here, and when the incoming JETs get their placement information they can search this page and get in touch with the right person. Note: 2007 information has been moved to Outgoing JETs 2007. Instructions Outgoing JETs :1) Create an account - just choose a username and password. Don't forget to include your e-mail address if you wish to be contacted via e-mail. Your e-mail address will not be publically viewable. :2) Return to this page and add your details to the relevant prefecture in the following format: ::* City/town/village name, ALT/CIR/SEA, - Other info :So for an ALT in Beppu city who registered BananaMan as their username this would produce: ::* Beppu, ALT, - Academic senior high school :3) Sit tight and wait to be contacted. If you already know some information about your successor, take a look at the Incoming JETs page to see if you can find them. Incoming JETs :1) Search the list below with the placement information you have. :2) Once you think you have found your placement, click the associated username (e.g. ), fill out the form and click "Send". :3) If you can't find your predecessor, leave your details on the Incoming JETs page so they can find you! Hokkaido Hokkaido Prefecture Tohoku Aomori Prefecture Iwate Prefecture Miyagi Prefecture Akita Prefecture Yamagata Prefecture Fukushima Prefecture Kanto Ibaraki Prefecture Tochigi Prefecture Gunma Prefecture Kanna-machi, ALT, ilovecritters-Nakasato Junior High, Manba Elementary, and Manba Daycare/Preschool. Kanna-machi is a small town with about 100 students combined so you will know most of all your students by name and have fun finding out who is related to who. Saitama Prefecture Chiba Prefecture Kyonan-machi, ALT, - Small town halfway down Tokyo Bay. About 2.5 hours to either Tokyo or the Airport. The ALT teaches mostly JHS, but also some elementary, plus community center classes for adults and children. Contact me for further details. Tokyo Hachioji, ALT, rosejm - Kogakuin University, Junior and Senior High School. Email me at rose.middlehurst@gmail.com if you are my successor! Kanagawa Prefecture Chubu Niigata Prefecture There are 5 new ALTs coming to beautiful Sado Island! Toyama Prefecture Ishikawa Prefecture Fukui Prefecture Yamanashi Prefecture Nagano Prefecture * Nagano City, ALT, - Municipal ALT at Nagano BOE - contact me for more info or to get in touch with any leavers in Nagano-ken! Gifu Prefecture Ono (大野町), ALT, - One JHS, four elementaries. Nice fairly rural community. Please contact me if you get this placement :) Shizuoka Prefecture *Gotemba, ALT, - Gotemba Minami High School Aichi Prefecture Kansai Mie Prefecture Shiga Prefecture Kyoto Prefecture Kyoto, ALT, - Rakuhoku Senior High School with Attached Junior High - I live in Sakyo-ku, Kyoto-shi and have one school, Rakuhoku. It is a junior high and high school in one, and is highly academic. All of the teachers are nice. You will work with one other new ALT every day at the school. You will be expected to do lots of volunteer ESS activities. Japanese is unfortunately completely unnecessary for this placement. I can give you lots of info on being a vegetarian or being here with your partner if you're in that boat. Osaka Prefecture Neyagawashi, ALT, mrs.wicket Neyagawa Senior High School - a high academic school with fun students and staff with great English. Welcome to a wonderful placement. If you think you are my successor, or know him/her, please get in touch. Lyn. Tajiri-cho, ALT, Kirstian Tajiri-cho Junior High School, Elementary School, Kindergarten - a small town with a great junior high. If you've been placed in Tajiri-cho, please get in touch with kirstian at gmail dot com. Kumatori, ALT, Kumatori, Kumatori Minami or Kumatori Kita placements, contact Kirstian and I can put you in touch with your predecessor. Sennan-shi, ALT, Sennan-shi High School placement, contact Kirstian and I can put you in touch with your predecessor. Hyogo Prefecture Nara Prefecture Wakayama Prefecture Chugoku Tottori Prefecture Shimane Prefecture Oki islands - 3 ALTs are leaving. Positions on Chibu, Dogo, and Ama will be available. Okayama Prefecture Misaki-cho/Asahi-cho, ALT, lhatm0ej - I am one of two JETs leaving from Misaki-cho. The other is in Chuo-cho. Hiroshima Prefecture Yamaguchi Prefecture Shikoku Tokushima Prefecture Kagawa Prefecture Ehime Prefecture Kochi Prefecture Kyushu & Okinawa Fukuoka Prefecture Saga Prefecture Nagasaki Prefecture * Saikai-shi, ALT, Fugendake - Two new ALTs should be coming to this city. Placement will be at JHS and Elementary. Contact me for more details! --> Kumamoto Prefecture Oita Prefecture Miyazaki Prefecture Kagoshima Prefecture Okinawa Prefecture Category:Information